Tattoos
by ScoundrelGirl12
Summary: Deric, America's Most Wanted Criminal, and Carson Rain, a not-so average girl from Dallas, never could have ever even dreamed of meeting eachother, let alone falling in love. So when Carson goes missing, what risks will Deric take to get her back, and who will he have to call? A crossover between Twilight (just some of the characters) and my own sick mind.
1. Chapter 1 The Tattoo

CARSON'S POV You tend to think about things when your dangling off the side if a cliff, hanging on for dear life with your barely-there fingernails. But you mostly think about-

I was brought out of my thoughts momentarily by my boyfriend, Deric's, grunt as he struggled to free himself from the bounty hunter's grip. The bounty hunters that were sent by a man we call, Jabba (we don't know the bastards real name). Jabba is sending his bounty hunters out to find and catch Deric because he owes Jabba A LOT of money. Deric has been dodging Jabba's bounties for years, only getting caught once in a while, and this is just one of those times, only this time the bounties weren't counting on me, or my kickass pistol, being there. But sadly they overpowered me and Deric, and now my pistol lays 20 feet away from either one of us.

And that's how I got where I am now, hanging over the side of a cliff with a bounties gun aimed for my head. I saw his hand tighten on the trigger, and I relived the happiest memory I've ever had.

Deric and I were lying in a bed at a cheap and dirty motel somewhere in Idaho. We had just had our nightly tradition in the bed (wink), and I was lying next to him, tracing one of the many tattoos on his chest, until I saw a tattoo that made my breath hitch. The tattoo was simple, a red heart with a name in it, my name. I looked up at him in disbelief, and found that he was watching me with his beautiful emerald green eyes, "When did you get this tattoo Deric?" "About two weeks ago. Why?" "It has my name on it." "Yeah… so what?" "Why did you tattoo my name on your chest?" Now that I think about it it's actually over his heart. He sighed, "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to say this, but…", he looked me dead in the eyes," I love you." Thank god! I can finally say this without fear of rejection! "I love you to." Then we kissed and, well, lets just say we had a great round 2!

I was brought back to reality by the sound of a bark, "SHEP!" I cried. The three bounties turned their heads to see what I was shouting at, and apparently one of them loosened their grip on Deric's arm, because the next thing I knew , the bounty to Deric's right was on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, he was knocked out. The bounty to the left of Deric suffered the same fate. Actually, they both deserved it, bastards. Then, the bounty that stood above me's gun disappeared and reappeared in Deric's hands.

"Any last words asshole?" The bounty smiled cruelly, and then put both his hands up in surrender, and then said, "Jabba will find you, and your pretty little girlfriend too." Then a shot rang out, echoing out into the forest, and the bounty dropped to the ground, dead.

Deric helped me up off of the cliff's edge, and I helped him dispose of the bodies (over the cliff's edge). Then Shep came bounding out of the wood panting. I scratched between his ears, "Hey boy, you really saved my ass back there." I saw Deric pout, "I helped." "You did okay, but not as good as Shep, right Shep?" Shep barked, and Deric chuckled. I walked over to where my pistol lay, picked it up, and kissed the barrel, then I put it back in the secret compartment that all of my jeans now have. "Hey Carson, I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonalds!" "Okay, and for the last time, IT'S PRONOUNCED MICKEY D'S!" "WOAH, someone's having major PMS!" "Damn right I am!"


	2. Chapter 2 How It Started

CARSON'S POV Let me explain some things that you are probably going WTF to. First off, Deric is Americas Most Wanted Criminal, don't ask me why, he won't tell me, though I'm guessing that it's for a number of reasons. Luckily he can still go out in public without sneaking around because I am a whiz with makeup! Even though he is a "dangerous" criminal, I was never really afraid of him. I remember the day we met perfectly.

9 MONTHS AGO Okay, head high, don't slouch, and… and, what was the last one, oh right, be polite. Okay, c'mon Carson, you look great. I looked down at my gold, shimmering, full body length strapless gown. It fit this formal event perfectly. Be polite, be polite, I chanted it inside of my head. But then, as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw my boyfriend, Max, flirting with my whore of a friend Tiffany. And that was the last straw. I dragged Max outside and let it all out, "I'm not gonna put up with your shit anymore Max! First I caught you in bed with my cousin! Then-" I was silenced by his fist hitting the side of my face. He hit me. He NEVER hit me. I fell to the ground and my body hit the concrete, then he leaned over my body until our faces were only inches apart, only then did I smell the alcohol in his breath.

I tried to get away, but he just pushed me up against the brick wall. The he put one hand on my ass, the other wrapped around my neck, "I'm not done with you yet bitch." Then he was tacked off of me, which meant that I could breath again. I gasped in, sweet air filling my lungs.

"That's not a nice way to treat a lady." I didn't know who the voice belonged to, but I could tell that the user was most likely sexy. It was too dark to see his face, but I could see his figure. He was tall, lean, and a great fighter, where as Max was not. The stranger set a punch to Max's face, and a kick to his gut, and the Max fell limp. I know that I should've been scared, but secretly, I was overjoyed that Max was knocked out. I stood back up and dusted off my dress.

The stranger stepped under the one light that the otherwise dark alley had to offer, and I gasped when I was his face. Crazy and spiky yet amazingly sexy brown hair fell down to about the top of his spinal cord, and beautiful emerald green eyes stared at me through thick black lashes. He had full pink (and very kissable) lips, and a chiseled chin. He was also tan, like Alex Pettyfer tan. And I could just tell from his face that he definantly had an 8-pack. Which is good because Max had a 0-pack, if even that. Then he spoke.

"What's up, I'm Deric, the guy you should not get attached to, cause I'll bring you nothin' but trouble,", then he smiled, "but if you want to, be my guest."

PRESENT "Carson? Carson? Earth to Carson Rain!" Deric snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I returned to reality, "What is it? Something wrong Deric?" "Yeah, the cash register lady is eying my oddly, only a matter of time until she figures out it's me, and when she does I don't think that she'll be asking for an autograph."

We exit the large, glass, McDonalds double-doors hand-in-hand, and headed towards the orange Ducati 848, "I still don't understand how you could have ever afforded a Ducati 848." "I love a girl that knows her cars, and trust me baby, you would be a lot happier if you didn't know how I got the money for it."

I hopped onto the bike and put on the helmet that I oh-so despise, "You know I hate this helmet." "Yes I know, but I don't want you getting hurt, plus, I think it makes you looks sexy." Then he pulled the helmet off of my head and kissed me.

Just as we pulled out of the McDonalds parking lot, the first of three squad cars arrived. And I may or may not have flipped off the cop.


	3. Chapter 3 Making a Scene

A.N. Just want you all to know I don't write on the weekends, mostly because I never get any alone time. Also, if you like my stories follow me on Twitter at ImmatureDamsel. REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE MORE! THANKS!

DERIC'S POV I know that this is going to sound really cheesy and mushy (which can also translate to gross in a romantic way), which is not at all like me, but she completes me. Wow. That is cheesy. But she seems to get me and understand me. I know that I can be a dick sometimes, and I know that I can be arrogant, but she accepts that, and she knows that I'm not insulting her when I poke fun at her, because sometimes I just don't know when to stop, when enough is enough.

So here we are at a motel in Colorado, she's asleep but I'm not, why? Oh right, because I keep thinking about this crap!

I hear something outside, then I hear a door close. I got out of bed, careful not to wake her up, and looked out the window. Two police cars. "Oh shit." Then one of the police officers pulled out a megaphone, "Come out now, we've got the place surrounded!" Carson sat up in bed, yawned, stretched, and then blinked a couple of time before looking at me and speaking, "What's goin' on, what's that noise?" she asked groggily. "Time to go baby, the popo's here." She sighed and mumbled an "it's too early for this", but obediently got up and got dressed, and within three minutes she was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

We ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Just as we were about to burst out the front door and make a run for it (this town is so small that I highly doubt that they have enough police officers to surround the place), Carson stopped in her tracks, "WHERE'S SHEP?!" "We don't have time for the damn dog Carson!" "I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!" Just then Shep trotted through the front door happily, panting… why is he always panting?!

We looked out the window in the dingy lobby. "Oh crap, the building IS surrounded, what are we gonna do Deric?" "Babe, we are gonna make a scene" "Oooo yay! I love making a scene, but do you have a plan?" "Yes, yes I do."

5 MINUTES LATER Carson stood in the middle of the lobby, fake blood smeared onto her shirt, "Deric, does fake blood make my butt look big?" I rolled my eyes, "You ready, Carson?" "FOR THE FIFTH TIME, YES!" "Okay, okay!" I held my gun in my right hand and fired off three blanks. Then Carson let out a (fake) earsplitting scream, and limped out of the front door, leaving a (fake) bloody handprint on the glass.

CARSON'S POV As I limped out of the front door all of the officers attention turned to me, the bloody strawberry blonde girl that was limping out of a crime scene, holding her hand to her bloody stomach. I fell to the ground, pretending that my knees gave out. Once all of the policemen had surrounded me, not giving a rats ass about their previous mission, I watched the door and waited. Only three seconds passed before I saw Deric walk out the front doors, whistling a showtoon, mocking them (it was so difficult to hold in my laughter and keep a straight face, but I managed). Once he was on his Ducati he motioned for me to come over.

"Are you alright ma'am?" asked one of the officers, looking me up and down, but mainly staring at my chest. Ugg… pervert! "Yes, I'm fine. In fact," I stood, "I think I can stand, and, I think I can run!" and I ran to the Ducati, and I know it's childish, but I stuck my tongue out at them.

A.N. Okay guys, the next chapter will be short, but important, and I promise it will be up by today! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4 Payment

A.N. This one is short, but please don't hate me! Since it is short I'll write another one today! My Twitter is ImmatureDamsel, FOLLOW ME!

JABBA'S POV I sat at my desk as my mousy assistant, Alex, walked in. "Ahh good, Alex. How did it go, did they catch him?" "Um, well sir, actually, non of the bounty hunters returned." "DAMN IT DERIC! He's going to kill all of my bounty hunters!" "Well sir, one of the bounties did manage to send a picture back to headquarters before he, um, died." He handed me a picture, it was blurry, but I could tell that Deric was in the picture, and another person also. All that I could tell about the other person is that it was a girl with long bright blonde hair, and they were kissing. "Ah, so Deric has a girlfriend… Alex, send in my three best bounty hunters." "Yes sir". If Deric won't give me my money, I'll just take something else from him. The bounties walked in, and I showed them the picture, "Bounties, I want her."

A.N. Next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5 A Bump in the Night

A.N. After this chapter I might start a new story called Final Level, I think It's cool, and of course I'll still write this story. Twitter: ImmatureDamsel

CARSON'S POV Deric and I found an abandoned cabin in the woods somewhere in Colorado, that was still in very good condition. We had decided that it was safe, at least for a few days, and we celebrated on not having to stay in a gross motel for a few days, and when I say celebrated, I don't mean dancing, and that shit, although there was some drinking… then we fucked around in the bed, and after that was over we fell asleep.

I woke up with a startled yelp when I heard a crash downstairs. I checked my phone, 5:07 A.M., can't those stupid forest animals at least wait until it's light outside to start investigating on why there is an orange Ducati parked outside of the cabin? Actually, most of them are colorblind, So it's just a Ducati to them. Well, I should probably go and shoo it out. I got out of bed, careful not to wake Deric (even though he can he can sleep through almost anything) and went down the stairs.

I don't understand! I've searched everywhere down on the first story, and still no animal! It probably left, might as well go back to bed.

As I walked up the stairs on the way to the bedroom, I realized how cold it was, so I walked into the huge walk-in closet (this is one hell of a cabin), and began to search for a warmer pair of PJ's, until I heard breathing that wasn't mine. I turned around slowly, my eyes closed tightly, and once I was pretty sure that I was facing the closed door, I opened my eyes, then I screamed, and a gloved hand immediately covered my mouth. Then I was turned around, still gagged, and my hands were tied behind my back. The hand disappeared from my mouth, only to be replaced a second later by a rag. Then I was led downstairs and out the front door, the man pulling hard on my binds the entire time. Once we reached a black van (classic) that was parked outside of the cabin, my gag and the ropes holding my hands together behind my back were removed, and I was thrown in the back of the van.

The back area inside of the van was simple, a built in bench and a small window that was on the van's back doors. I looked out the window to see my kidnapper going back into the cabin, and coming back out a minute later with a pen and notepad in his hands. A ransom note, Jabba! He's working for Jabba! The van started up and drove away, the cabin growing smaller in the distance. I pressed my hand against the glass, a temporary goodbye to Deric.

A.N. I KNOW THAT I PROMISED YOU THIS CHAPTER THREE DAYS AGO BUT I GOT REALLY BUSY AND COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO DO IT, SUPER SORRY! Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6 Gone

DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS (SADLY) BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. A.N. I really hate Mondays, but I'm doing this for all you readers out there, so be grateful! TWITTER: IMMATUREDAMSEL

DERIC'S POV No! No! No! And in case I haven't made myself clear, HELL NO! Where is she, where is she, WHERE IS SHE! I ran up and down the halls like a maniac, and I searched every room twice, but I still can't find Carson!

"Carson! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" And then I saw it. I had to run into the kitchen a third time before I saw it, a yellow slip of paper, only about the size of my palm, and it read: the money for the girl.

Jabba. That sick fuck! He took Carson! No wait, he's too lazy to get off his fat ass and get Carson, so it must have been one of his bounty hunters.

I walked into the living room, and I know that it's not a very manly thing to do, but I collapsed onto the couch and cried. I couldn't help but remember the day that we met.

9 MONTHS AGO I was walking down the sidewalk in Dallas, when I heard talking coming from a dark alleyway, and since it's a dark alleyway, I knew something was wrong, so I decided to investigate.

When I looked into the alley I saw a man and a woman who appeared to be fighting, but they were too far away for me to hear what they were saying, and I'm horrible at reading lips, but when the man's fist collided with the woman's face, I found myself sprinting down the alleyway towards them.

By the time I had reached them, the man had the woman pinned against the brick alleyway wall, one of his hands around her neck, the other groping her ass, "That's not a nice way to treat a lady."

I tackled the man off of her and we began to fight, well, I can't really call it a fight because he wasn't really fighting back. One punch to the face and kick to the gut and he was out, weakling/bastard.

I stood up and found myself walking towards the girl, wanting to get a better look at her face. Once I could finally see her I stopped walking.

She had strawberry blonde hair and high cheekbones. When I looked closer I saw that she was also pale, and had chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful.

"What's up, I'm Deric, the guy you should not get attached to cause I'll bring nothin' but trouble," but then I imagined her and I in a dirty motel room, "but if you want to be my guest."

PRESENT That's when I realized what I needed to do. I need to find Carson, get her back, then kill the bastard named Jabba. So I got off the couch and grabbed my phone, and called the only person I could think of. "Emmett, It's Deric. I need your help."

A.N. HERE'S WHERE THE CULLEN JOIN THE PARTY! CIAO!


End file.
